


My Year

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin never looks forward to his birthday, in the rush of celebrating New Years it is always forgotten, but maybe Arthur can change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Year

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to V for being my beta, and thanks to the mods for running the fest :)

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One! Happy New Year!”

Everyone around him was cheering. Couples drew each other close to kiss, and everyone clinked their glasses together as they toasted the start of the new year.

Merlin joined in, leaning forwards a little so his glass could make contact with Lance’s before he withdrew to take a sip. A small laugh bubbled up from his chest as someone–probably Gwaine let off a party popper over Morgana’s head. The paper ribbons fell like a tangled bird’s nest on her hair, and her face went instantly red, as she searched for the culprit.

The bangs of the fireworks being set off in London on the TV drew everyone’s attention before they started to dissolve into a slightly slurred rendition of Auld Lang Syne.

Someone flicked the off button as the cameras turned back to the presenter, people no longer interested in what was occurring, and instead striking up chatter with each one another. Talk quickly turned to discussion of everyone’s resolutions, and big plans for the coming days. Merlin joined in offering up his opinion on the likelihood of success, as well as admitting he intended to try and learn French as one of his own resolutions.

Merlin couldn’t help but mentally urge someone–anyone–to mention that it was now this 25th birthday, that was an important age right?

The more time that passed, the sadder Merlin found himself feeling. He would try and meet people’s eyes, trying to spark their memories somehow. But even as his gaze was met, all that he received were small smiles.

Slowly people started drifting away from each other once more. Some to grab more snacks or drinks, and others to find somewhere less noisy to continue talking. Merlin found himself suddenly alone.

He ran his fingers around the edge of his now empty champagne glass, as he contemplated getting a refill.

Disappointment crept into his thoughts, even though he had promised himself the day before he wouldn’t let it–but now he found he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t surprised that no one appeared to remember his birthday _again_ , he just found himself unable to stop the thought that maybe, just maybe, one year someone would remember.

Choice made, he headed towards the now-quiet dining room, eyes quickly scanning the drinks on offer before he settled on more of the champagne.

It wasn’t a drink he would usually have gone for, but right now he felt just that little bit sorry for himself, and decided he deserved some. Luckily there was enough left for him to have a full glass. He recapped the almost empty bottle and turned back around, perching himself on the edge of the counter, one foot resting against the door of the cupboard and the other still on the floor.

He watched as bubbles rose in his drink, bright electric lights catching on the smooth surface of the glass making him squint.

He wondered vaguely if he was being missed back in the main room, and allowed his eyes to fall on the half open door, muffled voices floating through to him. If anyone was, it wouldn’t exactly be difficult for them to find him, so it appeared his presence, or lack thereof was going unheeded.

Sitting in silence his thoughts turned dark, did they not consider him a good friend? Or was it just that none of them truly liked him, and instead tolerated his presence rather than plucking up the courage to tell him to his face?

He turned back to his drink, lifted the cool glass to his lips, and downed the whole thing in almost one go. His nose twitched at the fizziness, and he resigned himself to getting drunk and celebrating alone.

He was reaching over to pour another glass, this time of something stronger, when the door to the room was opened.

Looking up he had no clue who he had been expecting, and was therefore surprised to see–“Arthur!”

“Merlin, there you are.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I just… you know. I just wanted a minute alone.”

“It’s hardly like you to mope.” Merlin opened his mouth with a protest ready on the tip of his tongue. Arthur beat him too it, cutting him off before he could even get started. “Not how I would want to spend my birthday, at least.”

“I’m not m–wait. What?” In his haste to deny, he almost missed the last thing said.  
“You remembered?”

“Of course I remembered. And you call me the clotpole.”

“I–“ Merlin stuttered unsure of what to say, “usually no one ever remembers.” He was shocked at how miserable he sounded as he said it out loud.

Across from him Arthur gave a small nod, his face remaining carefully blank.

“I got you a little something,” Arthur said, and for the first time Merlin realised that he had been holding one hand behind his back the entire time. As Arthur finally pulled it into view, Merlin saw that he was holding a small wrapped present.

The blond held it out, waiting for Merlin to take it. He did, carefully, long fingers quickly finding a loose edge and pulling the paper away. Inside was a small box, and inside that was a gorgeous silver watch.

Merlin’s eyes widened, “Arthur… I can’t take this. it’s got to be worth at least a month of my salary…” Despite his words, Merlin found himself removing the watch from its box, fingers gliding over the shining surface of the face.

“Don’t worry about the money, Merlin.”

Arthur reached out, sliding his fingers over the watch and prying it gently from Merlin’s fingers. He unclipped the clasp, loosening the strap so he could push it over Merlin’s wrist.

The metal was cold initially, causing Merlin to shiver, but it warmed rapidly under contact with his skin. Arthur clicked the strap back into place and Merlin was shocked to see Arthur had had the watched sized perfectly for his slim wrist.

“Th-thank you.” Merlin found himself suddenly overcome with emotion, tears beginning to well up at the corners of his eyes.

When everyone eventually got around to remembering his birthday, usually a day later, but even then everything was always subdued; exhaustion and hangovers not completely shaken off. As for gifts, with Christmas having eaten into everyone’s savings and time, were always a second thought, never receiving the same amount of care as they would give otherwise.

Merlin was just about to pull away from the weight of Arthur’s hand, when Arthur’s fingers tightened around his wrist, stopping him. His eyes wide, Merlin scanned Arthur’s face, and his heart rate picked up.

He licked his lips as his eyes dropped to Arthur’s own–the pump, slightly bitten skin suddenly very appealing.

Before he even realised what he was doing Merlin found himself leaning carefully, forwards and pressing his mouth against Arthur’s.

It was just a tender touch, lasting only a few moments before they pulled apart. Instead of parting, Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur’s. When he flicked his eyes open he found himself drowning in the bright blue of Arthur’s eyes.

“Happy 25th birthday, Merlin.”


End file.
